


a silver lining spilling over

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Peggy finds out that Daisy has never had a surprise party, she takes it upon herself to change that.// A (slightly belated) birthday fic for Daisy Johnson





	a silver lining spilling over

“Are you excited?” Peggy asked, sitting on Daisy’s sofa and swinging her legs back and forth, the heels of her bright red trainers hitting the fabric every couple of second before bouncing off them, starting the process all over again.

“For what?” the Inhuman asked, twisting the young girl’s hair into braids, the brown curls only somewhat unruly today, something that was inherited from her father. There was a hint of genuine confusion in her voice; she had no idea what the young girl was talking about.

Peggy just beamed up at her, in no way thrown off by Daisy’s confusion. “Your birthday! You can have a party and eat cake and have fun with all your friends!” There was such excitement in her voice, as though it were _her_ birthday coming up, and not her aunts. But Daisy, she didn’t mirror Peggy’s enthusiasm and it wasn’t just because of her age.

No. It was the whole aspect and the whole idea of having a party, something like that to celebrate your birthday. Having to grow up in the system, it meant that birthdays were not something that was celebrated; a cake and a couple of presents were the extent of it, parties something that was only read about in books and seen on T.V., with a few of the lucky kids getting to attend something so rare and exciting due to them having more than two friends in school that actually cared about them. And as she grew up her birthday became something that she cared about less and less. There was no need to celebrate it, there was no reason to. She had no friends, no family that she knew of, at least until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., but by then, her life was more than somewhat crazy and the way things worked out, she never got to celebrate it. And now that she was in the place that she was in, she was just happy with some good food and her friends. That’s all she wanted, to spend time with her friends.

“I didn’t have parties, or I don’t have parties,” Daisy finally admitted, finishing the braid and smiling at the girl, hoping that she didn’t upset Peggy and that she was making sense. But that didn’t seem to be the case as Peggy’s face fell, and when that happened, she knew that she had to act fast. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I have you, and your mum and dad, and all my friends, okay? And we don’t have to worry about it, we’re gonna have fun today.”

Peggy nodded, taking Daisy’s hand and sliding off the sofa with her, the smile now returning to her face, something that made Daisy thankful. It was a nice day, and they were going to the park. It was one of her favourite things to do, and she really hoped that they would be able to play on the swings together. It was her favourite thing to do in the park. “Okay,” she eventually replied, as Daisy led her out of the door, knowing that there was no point arguing with her about this, but the thing was still on her mind as Daisy buckled her in the car.

***

“How was Daisy’s?” Jemma asked her daughter, brushing back a strand of unruly hair that had fallen onto her face, the blue eyes of her daughter twinkling in the dim light of the room. “Did you have fun at the park today?” Jemma hated that it was this late that she was asking her daughter this question, she had been stuck in work all evening and had only just gotten home from work when Peggy had been getting ready for bed.

Peggy frowned at her mother’s question, something that caused a crease of worry to occur in Jemma’s forehead as she picked up on her daughter’s worry and upset. “Daisy hasn’t had a birthday party! Ever!” The young girl was so distraught at the fact that Jemma bend down and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before coming to lie along the bed next to her daughter as opposed to sitting on the edge.

“I know that sweetie, Daisy… she grew up without a family. She’s only known us for about twelve years or so. We didn’t know her as children, so we couldn’t… we couldn’t have parties together.”

“Really?” A nod from Jemma prompted her daughter to continue. “I thought you knew her forever!”

A soft light laugh from Jemma as this question was asked, and she stretched, enjoying the moment there with her daughter. “No, we haven’t. It seems like we have, but we’ve only known each other about twelve years.”

“But you’ve never had a party with Daisy?”

“No, no we haven’t.” She kept her voice light hearted and soft, not wanting to upset her daughter, who already seemed heartbroken at the fact that Daisy had never had a birthday party. “Life, work, it got in the way, and sometimes, sometimes that can’t be helped. And on her birthday, we don’t forget her, do we? We go out with her and have dinners. We have fun and that’s what matters, what Daisy wants.”

“But no parties?” There was a tone of distress in her daughter’s voice, something that was like knife in Jemma’s heart.

“No parties, sweetie.” A sigh from Jemma. Her daughter was a stubborn as her father was, and she knew that she had to help calm her daughter down, before she got even more upset than she was.

“But she’s not busy this time, is she?”

Jemma paused for a moment. “No, no she’s not. Peggy, what’s… what’s wrong?”

“Can we throw Daisy a surprise birthday party? Please?”

***

Peggy was just like her mother, no matter what anyone else said, no matter what Jemma argued, Fitz thought as they walked into the local party store together, Peggy holding his hand but using her other to hold the shopping list; everything that they’d need for Daisy’s party scrawled across the sheet in crayon.

It was several days after her discussion with Daisy and her mother, about Daisy not having any parties and Jemma agreeing that they should throw her one. In fact, it was Daisy’s birthday. And Peggy had been more than happy with the idea, excited even that she was able to do something like this. She was the one who lead the way, pointing out everything that they needed, Fitz grabbing the bags of balloons, banners, confetti and everything else that was needed and throwing them into the basket.

Jemma had been completely on board with the idea of throwing a surprise party for Daisy, and had started planning with Peggy, the two of them working through the list of things that they’d need to buy and she’d already reached out to all of their friends from S.H.I.E.L.D. and things were already well underway for the party that afternoon.

Peggy was babbling beside him, a spring in her step as they made their way to the checkouts, everything that they needed. Well, not everything. They still needed cake and candles, and party food, but that was Jemma’s job (and she had agreed that it wasn’t just healthy snacks that she was getting. She was only allowed to get three items that would be classed as healthy, everything else was to be party food and things that Daisy would enjoy), and following that, they would regroup, along with the rest of the team to set up for the party later that afternoon. Piper was out with Daisy, leaving the house empty for them.

“How we doing, Monkey?” Fitz asked when there was a break in the Peggy’s talking, and she looked at her list, seeing what she had checked off, and what she hadn’t. Her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on what she was doing.

“I think we just need a pin… a pina…”

“A piñata?” he offered and she beamed up at him, smiling her toothy grin.

“Yeah that. Is mummy getting the sweets for it?”

He nodded, leading her down the aisle that the piñatas would be, and the two of them stood in front of the selection that they had; llamas and emoji faces and unicorns and giraffes and a whole other bunch of animals. Much more than Fitz thought they would have, and he knew that getting one that was simple would be the best, but Peggy was in charge, and she chose the unicorn, her second favourite animal, only just losing out to the monkey. “Is that us?” he asked, as he passed to her, Peggy hugging it close to her like it was her most prized possession. She nodded, and together the two of them headed up to the tills to pay.

“Would you like this blown up?” the sales assistant asked when he scanned the items through, holding up the helium balloon.

“That’d be great yeah,” Fitz replied, reaching into his back pocket and sliding out his wallet, pulling out his bank card. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiled down at Peggy who was rocking back and forth on her feet, clutching one of the bags in her hands. “Having a party?” the sales assistant asked her and she nodded.

“My aunt. It’s a surprise!”

His eyes widened, as he smiled at her. “Oh wow! That sounds like so much fun. Are you gonna have loads of cake?”

She nodded, smiling up at him, somewhat shy now that all the attention was on her, something that the sales assistant thankfully picked up on. “Want me to fill this up now?” he asked Fitz now that the items had been paid for an safely bagged. Fitz nodded, and was just about to speak but the sales assistant

When he returned, Fitz accepted the balloon with thanks, passing it to his daughter, and once they left the shop, he hoisted her on to his shoulders, the girl giving a squeal of delight as he did so as they headed back to their car.

It was only a short drive to Daisy’s house, she lived close to the nearest town than they did and once they made it there, Jemma was waiting for them on the doorstep. She must have heard them as they drove up the road, it was a quiet enough neighbourhood.

“Excellent,” Jemma smiled as her husband and daughter entered Daisy’s house, Fitz carrying a number of bags of items and Peggy trailing a metallic helium balloon behind her. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

***

“Thank you,” Daisy whispered, leaning into Piper as they made their way back to their house. The two of them had been out for lunch that morning, a way to celebrate Daisy’s birthday, and now the two of them were heading home, to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

“It’s okay,” Piper whispered back, trying to keep the smile of her face, knowing that if she gave the game away now, after all morning of managing to not raise any of Daisy’s suspicions, it was all over. But she hadn’t alerted Daisy, and all they had to do was continue walking up the drive, open the door and enter the house…

“Why’s it so dark?” Daisy asked, upon entering the house, her tone one of confusion. “What’s…”

Piper didn’t reply, just guided her to the main room when it happened, the sudden light filling the room as the curtains were pulled back as everyone jumped out from their hiding place, shouting “Surprise!” as they did so.

Daisy just stared at them, her face a mask of shock. She wasn’t expecting this, not at all. She couldn’t find the words that she wanted to say, because everyone was here, they were all here for her, for her birthday, to celebrate it. They had never done this for her before, time and work and life had just never allowed for it to happen. But here they were, all here, for her birthday.

Jemma made her way to where Daisy was still standing, frozen, and Jemma scooped Peggy up on her way there, the girl excited about seeing her aunt again. “What’s all this?” Daisy asked, the words nothing more than a stammer escaping her.

“A birthday party!” Peggy exclaimed, being passed over to the Inhuman, Daisy spinning her round once before cuddling her close and kissing her on the cheek.

“A birthday party?”

Peggy nodded. “For your birthday silly!”

“My birthday?” Despite Peggy’s answer, it was all still so confusing. What was happening, it was somewhat overwhelming if she was going to be completely honest. Everyone was here, and there was so much happening, and she just wasn’t sure what was happening. “Was this your idea?” she asked, because there was no way that Jemma _didn’t_ organise this. There was no way that this wasn’t someone else’s idea. Because this here.

“Me, no,” Jemma replied, shaking her head, wearing a mischievous grin on her face. “No, this wasn’t my idea at all, or Fitz’s. It was Peggy’s. After your conversation, she decided that we needed to throw you a party.”

Daisy looked around, at the banners and the bunting, the streams and the balloons that hung around her main room, at everything that had been set up for her birthday. “So this is all your idea?” Daisy asked, Peggy nodded, her smile somehow growing bigger than it already was. “Well then, let’s party!”

***

Peggy was asleep, her head resting on Daisy’s chest. The party had been a great success, all of the people that she loved the most, the ones that were most important to her. And it had been a great day, one of the best birthdays that she had ever had, but the day had left Peggy exhausted. She hadn’t fallen asleep that long ago now. Jemma had come over to lift her up, to take her home, but Daisy had shaken her head, saying that she could stay there, that it didn’t matter. Jemma had just nodded, smiling down at her daughter who was curled up on her best friend, and joined Fitz in the arm chair. Her head rested on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Daisy couldn’t help but stare at them, watching how simple, how easy their relationship was. How perfect they were for one another, how much they loved each other, and how much they loved _her_. Because they did love her, they did all of this for her. They did so much for her, and she had never ever had this before.

“Hey,” Piper whispered, coming into the main room from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of tea, and passing one to each of the scientists before coming to join Daisy on the sofa, curling with her girlfriend and grabbing the half-finished glass of red wine that was sitting on the coffee table. “You okay?”

Daisy nodded, smiling at Piper, and felt her heart swell to five times its actual size, because of this. Because of everything. “I am… I just, I can’t thank you. All of you enough for everything that you’ve done, for…” She shook her head, reaching up and wiping away the tears that had started to cling to her lashes. Not that this was the first time that she had cried, she had cried multiple times throughout the day. “Thank you.”

And for the rest of the evening, group of friends sat and talked, having fun and simply enjoying the company and presence of one enough, when finally, Jemma groaned, stretching and stood up from Fitz lap. “I think we’ll head,” she said, lifting her daughter up into her own arms, Peggy not waking once. “I’m glad that you had an amazing day. You deserve it.”

“No, no… thank you,” Daisy began to say, hugging her best friend, and then Fitz, the engineer grabbing the bags that they had brought around with them. “For everything, really it was amazing. Everything, I can’t thank you enough for it all.”

“It’s okay,” Fitz said, walking to the door with his friends and family. “We’re glad that you had a great day, and we’ll see you at the weekend again for Sunday lunch?” He was half way to the car at this point, lingering in the driveway as Jemma fastened Peggy into her car seat before coming to join him, her arm around his waist, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Ready?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Happy birthday,” she told Daisy one last time. “I’m glad that you had a great day, and we’ll probably see you before Sunday. You know what Peggy’s like.”

Daisy nodded. “Thank you again. For everything. It was a great day. And we’ll see you at some point during the week.”

The two scientists climbed into the car, the other two women standing and Daisy’s head came to rest on Piper’s shoulder, Piper pulling her in closer as she did so as the watched Fitz pull away, Jemma waving out the window as they drove away, the car soon vanishing around the corner. “Did you have a nice day?”

There was no reply for a moment, Daisy thinking about the best way to say what she was thinking, the best way to describe all that had happened to her. No words would be able to do it justice. “It was the best,” she settled on.

Because it was, it really was.

It was the best birthday that she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday but I completely ran out of time but here it is! I really hope that you enjoyed this one! Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to let me what you think in the comments! They always make me smile!


End file.
